Divinity
by Gravy Bowser
Summary: An angel named Divinity falls onto The Condor in the distant future, but the Storm Hawks are not the strong and valiant team that they used to be. Will this new presence help mend matters, or will she make pre-existing struggles worse? [Rated M for highly sensitive themes and some improper language.]


**A/N:** I put this story through some major editing, hence the reuploading. Three months ago, two kind people messaged me. One of them was incredibly friendly, and the other gave me some very helpful constructive criticism (the reason for my revising of the story) and even offered to be a beta reader! While I did appreciate and love both of the messages dearly, I felt that I needed some form of a fresh start. Please, if you're reading this now, I want to say thank you, and I hope that you'll stick around. Enjoy! (By the way, once again, the characters have been aged. Now the characters of Storm Hawks are aged twenty, with Stork in his later twenties.)

Divinity felt the coldness of metal against her back, opened her sleepy hazel eyes, and looked around. She appeared to be in an examination room of some sort, lying on a steel table. A desk was pushed against the wall, with surgical tools, pens, pencils, and important-looking documents scattered across the top. After a brief yet thorough flick through the files, she determined that they didn't relate to her, but the panic began to set in as she realized that she hadn't a clue as to where she was. The desk drawers gave her no help, and at the sound of muffled voices just outside, she snatched up the scalpel on the desk and hid it behind her back.  
>A click of the door, and two tall men walked in. The redhaired one had green eyes like an avocado, and the blonde had blue eyes like limpid tears. Divinity glared silently, backing away as they came closer. When they stood no more than four feet away, she whipped the scalpel from behind her back and pointed it at them.<br>"Where the hell am I?" she demanded. The blonde tried to get closer, but the redhead placed an arm in front of the other's chest and spoke up.  
>"You're on our airship, The Condor. I'm not sure how you did it, but you fell from the sky onto our landing port. We took you in, checked your vitals to make sure that you were okay, and let you rest." Divinity's face softened at his words, though she still clenched the scalpel.<br>"Who are you, then?"  
>"My name is Aerrow. I am the proud leader of the Storm Hawks. This..." He gestured to the cheeky-looking blonde. "...is Finn, one of my teammates. Our other three companions will be joining us shortly. Until then, why don't you tell us about yourself?"<br>"I don't know a whole lot. I've been called Divinity more often than anything else. I'm nineteen years old. I'm an angel, of some sort." She attempted to stretch out her wings. They weren't there. She laid the scalpel back down on the desk and felt her shoulder blades with both hands, only to find marred tissue. "I... I must have done something to lose my wings. That's all I remember."  
>"You did hit your head pretty hard upon landing," Aerrow offered. He touched her bruised forehead. His fingers brushed against her hairline tenderly, and her cheeks grew warm.<br>"Unlike other dudes, you know that I could look past that nasty bruise," Finn said. He flashed a widetoothed grin, winking at Divinity. She reached out, squeezed his arm roughly, and scowled at him.  
>"And what's that supposed to mean?!" He snickered for a moment. Before Aerrow could react, two more men and an animal walked in. One man was exceptionally tall with forest green skin, and the other looked as if he was half man, half rhinoceros. The animal resembled both a rabbit and a lemur, with powder blue fur. The angel let go of the human, taken aback at the sight of the strange-looking creatures in front of her. The muscular boy gave her a gentle wave.<br>"Uh, m-my name is J-Junko," he stuttered. "Stork—my friend here—and I p-prepared a room for you, i-in case you want to stay here for a while."  
>"I can bring the lady to her chambers," said Finn as he tried to take her hand and kiss it. She gave him a frighteningly intense stare that made him back down.<br>"I'll bring her," Aerrow piped up. "Thanks for finishing that room for me, guys." He nodded at Stork and Junko, then escorted Divinity out of the room. The blue creature tagged along, and they lead her up and down the ship corridors, filling her in on basic information about the Storm Hawks (for example, the little animal's name was Radarr) and The Condor. Divinity nodded and smiled throughout the speech. This one seemed different than the others. Aside from being much more attractive, he had a mollifying aura about him, something that made him feel trustworthy.  
>"Well, here's where you'll be staying, if you don't mind. We kind of need the research room, ha ha!" He grinned as he pointed towards a door. There was a sign that read PIPER. "Sorry about the incorrect name there. One of our... old comrades left us, and even though we've cleaned the room countless times, we never got around to changing that little mark she left with us." He opened the steel door to reveal an absolutely impressive living space. On the left wall, there was a vivid mural of Dave Grohl made with hundreds of purple hues. Opposing it, there was Kurt Cobain in just as many shades of blue. The other two walls were blacker than ash. Contrasting that, most of the furniture was whiter than porcelain. There was a canopy bed with soft, plush turquoise and violet cushions on top of it and a fuzzy black rug beneath it; a glass fridge and a popcorn machine next to it; a bookshelf and a gorgeous black guitar next to a bean bag chair; and a television with several video game systems next to a stack of CDs and DVDs.<br>"Your clothes can be found in that closet, and the bathroom is in that room. I think you'll like what you see." Aerrow motioned to doors that were well hidden in the two murals, before taking her willowy hands in his warm ones. Divinity looked him in the face, noticing how pale he was. His skin was the color of tapioca pudding. "I'll let you explore for now. If you need anything else, let me know, okay? Absolutely anthing."  
>"I will. Thank you, Aerrow," she said with cherry red cheeks. He smiled.<br>"Good night, Divinity. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he closed the door.


End file.
